Conventionally, there exists a device that has a function for reducing a noise generated from an inverter, a motor, etc. provided in an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile, as a device provided in this electric automobile or hybrid automobile to receive a radio broadcast, for example (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-274663, for example).
However, a conventional device demodulates a reception signal on the basis of a signal received by using one antenna, and further performs a noise reducing process on the basis of a noise signal detected from this signal. In this manner, the conventional device reduces a noise on the basis of the signal received by using the one antenna, and thus the conventional technology has room for improvement in reduction accuracy of a noise.